L’amour en fuite
by Catirella
Summary: [NEW FIC ... chapitre 7 Fini] Duo par obligation est obliger de revenir là où il a travailler 3 ans durant. Pourra t’il surmonter cela, lui qui avait fuit ce lieu et surtout une personne « Fiction en 7 chapitres » ... YAOI...
1. Lui et encore lui

Titre : **L'amour en fuite **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : AU/OCC

_Bêta, Noan :_

_ARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!!_

_Nan, vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste le sentiment de frustration qui monte !!_

_Excellent début ! Rien à redire, sauf peut-être les fautes, mais vous les verrez pas !!_

_Bref, absolument génial !! Pfff… Comme d'hab' quoi !!_

_Bravo Cat'._

_Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !!_

**Note de l'auteur Catirella :**  
_Écrit le 26 et 27 décembre 2006.__  
__Premier chapitre mis en ligne le 14 février 2007… **Bonne Saint Valentin**…_

Coucou.  
Alors.  
Une nouvelle fiction me diriez-vous.  
J'entends déjà :  
- "Mais elle est folle avec toutes celles déjà en cours ?"  
ET BEN NON.  
Car celle-ci à la différence des autres est déjà intégralement écrite et corrigée.  
Et toc.  
Sourire en coin de l'auteur.  
Et là j'entends encore :  
- "Qu'a-t-elle encore inventé de sadique vis à vis de nous ?"  
Ah !  
Ben en effet elle va pas arriver d'un coup sur Fanfiction.  
Et oui.  
Chaque chapitre arrivera avec **10 jours d'intervalle et 11 pour le dernier chapitre, soit le petit 7ème.**  
Pas la peine de râler de toute façon c'est moi qui décide.  
Aller souriez vous êtes filmé.  
_**Je** **p**.**l**..**a**.**i**.**s**.**a**.**n**.**t**.**e**…  
_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.  
Gros Bisous.  
Catirella

¤ --- ¤

Les différents chapitres :

**1**. **Lui et encore lui**  
2. Nouvel donne

¤ --- ¤

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**L'amour en fuite  
**1. Lui et encore lui

* * *

Presque tout être humain est à la recherche de l'amour.  
Certains le trouvent.  
D'autres font plusieurs essais avant de s'arrêter enfin.  
Beaucoup se cherche eux même avant de se lancer enfin dans la course à l'amour.  
Et il y a moi.  
Je ne cherche pas.  
Je ne veux pas être trouvé.  
Car je l'ai trouvé et aussitôt perdu.  
Et depuis...J'écrie.

**L'amour en fuite.**

-¤-

Aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été attiré pas les livres quel qu'ils soient.  
Petit je me faufilais dans la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat, dès que tous les autres dormaient à poings fermés.  
Certains matins, je me réveillais dans mon lit alors que je n'avais pas souvenir d'être revenu dans mon dortoir.  
J'ai su bien plus tard, que le Père David Maxwell me recouchait après m'avoir trouvé endormi un livre sur le nez, ma petite lampe torche à moitié déchargée.  
Le Père Maxwell m'a adopté le jour où il fut ordonné dans une autre paroisse pour servir Dieu, avec un nouvel orphelinat où je n'en fera plus parti.  
A partir de cet instant, ma vie bascula.  
Je n'avais plus à me cacher pour lire et je pouvais aller à la bibliothèque de la ville où je passais tous mes moments de liberté.  
Je fus un brillant élève, car je voulais que mon père adoptif soit fier de moi et ne regrette pas de m'avoir pris sous son aile.  
Il le fut lorsque je fus diplômé en Anglais-Lettres Modernes, Littérature et Civilisation à l'âge de 19 ans.  
David comprit que je ne pourrais jamais suivre ses traces et devenir prêtre.  
Mes tendances sexuelles ne sont pas à proprement dit en phase avec l'église. Mais David ne m'a jamais jugé et respectait ma vie privée.  
J'ai travaillé durant 3 ans pour un éditeur de renon aux USA.  
Mais hélas j'ai rencontré l'amour.  
Qui n'était pas libre.  
J'étais comme tous ces personnes qui sont pathétiques lorsqu'elles voient leur idole sur un magazine ou sur un écran.  
Lui ne me voyait pas ou ne voulait pas me voir même si nous avions travaillé ensemble durant un an.  
Lui comme chef de projet pour un nouvel auteur et moi simple assistant qui suivait à la lettre tout ce que l'on me demandait de faire.  
Après trois ans à voir cet homme pratiquement 6 jours sur 7 sans avoir aucun espoir un jour de le toucher une fraction de seconde.  
J'ai fui.  
Lâchement.  
Je suis parti loin. Aussi loin que me le permettent mes économies.  
Je me suis acheté un ordinateur portable flambant neuf.  
Et j'ai commencé à écrire sans but précis juste écrire pour ne plus penser.  
Après avoir protégé mon livre sous forme de roman, je l'ai envoyé à plusieurs éditeurs et j'ai été publié 5 mois après la fin de ce premier volume.  
Etonnamment il dut y avoir une deuxième édition de ce premier volume vendu à plus de 200 milles exemplaires en moins de 10 jours.  
Cela remonte déjà à 4 ans.  
Le monde de l'édition est en perpétuel mouvement et étant devenu trop important pour ma petite maison de province américaine. Me voilà revenu à la case départ.  
Celle que j'ai fui, il y a maintenant un peu plus de 4 ans.  
Le volume 4 de mon odyssée doit bientôt être mis en vente et le 5 est en cours d'écriture.  
Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir.  
Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'occupe de moi avec un nouvel assistant.  
Je n'ai pas envie de sortir de l'anonymat.  
Qui je suis ?  
Duo Maxwell.  
J'écris sous le nom de _D.David Maxwell_.  
En hommage à mon père adoptif qui m'a quitté quelque mois après ma démission.  
Moi qui avais commencé à écrire ce livre pour m'exorciser de lui.  
Me revoilà posséder.  
Qui aurait prédit un jour que ce livre me ramenait à lui.  
Personne.

_**L'amour en fuite.**_

Toute ma vie…

-¤-

Duo, jeune homme de 26 ans soupira et passa enfin la porte de la maison d'édition Yuy.

L'hôtesse d'accueil était toujours la même.

Toujours habillée de mauvais goût en rose.

Elle le fixa et dut sûrement chercher où elle avait bien pu voir déjà ce visiteur.

Duo sourit lorsque elle-même lui sourit. Il aurait pu jurer voir une ampoule rose s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête lorsqu'elle réussit à associer son visage à un prénom.

« DUO ! … Mon Dieu cela fait un bail. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien Léna, merci. Tu n'as pas changé toujours aussi ro… Romantique avec ce maquillage pastelle. »

Elle rougit. Duo soupira intérieurement.

« Tu es venu en visite de courtoisie ? »

« Non j'ai rendez-vous avec M. Heero Yuy. »

« Il change d'assistant ? »

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Bien je t'en pris tu connais le chemin. »

« Il n'a pas changé de bureau ? »

« Non toujours le même, Même si maintenant c'est lui qui est à la tête de la maison. Son nouvel assistant par contre à son propre bureau, ainsi ils sont plus tranquilles pour travailler ensemble à tout moment. »

« Merci Léna. Á plus tard. »

Duo prit l'ascenseur et monta au dernier étage. Une fois arrivé, il ferma les yeux et poussa une nouvelle fois une porte vitrée cette fois-ci.

Certains visages le reconnurent et le salua d'un simple sourire.

Arrivée devant la porte ouverte de son ancien patron, il toqua sur celle-ci. Un jeune homme d'environ son âge aux yeux ébène quitta du regard ce que son supérieur par contre n'a pas pris la peine de faire.

« Oui vous désirez ? »

« J'ai rendez vous avec M. Yuy. »

Heero le regarda un instant et replongea aussitôt dans le manuscrit qu'il devait sûrement étudier pour savoir si celui-ci serait porteur actuellement en rayon.

« Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas rendez-vous avec vous. »

Duo écarquilla les yeux et en resta la bouche ouverte.

« Pa.. Pardon ? »

« Vous êtes mon ancien assistant et je n'ai pas de place à vous proposer, il ne fallait pas démissionner. Wufei raccompagne Duo à l'accueil et dis à Réléna de ne pas laisser rentrer n'importe qui. »

Wufei commença à s'avancer vers lui. Duo vit rouge comme jamais il ne l'avait vu de sa vie. Wufei, au regard noir qu'il reçu arrêta à mi-chemin.

Duo arracha pratiquement son passeport de l'intérieur de son manteau noir et s'avança avec rage d'un part rapide vers le bureau d'Heero.

Il posa son passeport ouvert avec force sur le manuscrit où Heero avait toute son attention.

« JE SUIS VOTRE RENDEZ-VOUS. JE SUIS DUO DAVID MAXWELL VOTRE AUTEUR NUMERO UN QUI A VENDU PLUS DE 300 MILLIONS D'EXEMPLAIRES PAR VOLUME DANS LE MONDE TRADUIT DANS PLUS DE 50 LANGUES DIFFÉRENTES. ALORS VOTRE TRAVAIL DE MERDE QUE VOUS NE ME PROPOSEZ PAS. VOUS POUVEZ VOUS LE CARRER PROFOND. »

Wufei était pétrifier de peur. Et tout l'étage était figé depuis le premier mot hurlé par Duo.

Heero lui fixait le passeport blanc comme un mort.

« Je… »

« VOUS N'AVEZ PAS CHANGE TOUJOURS AUSSI ARROGANT ET SE CROYANT LE NOMBRIL DU MONDE. JE SUIS OBLIGE PAR L'ANCIEN CONTRAT SIGNE AVEC MON ANCIENNE MAISON DE TRAVAILLER AVEC VOUS POUR LE VOLUME 4, MAIS SACHEZ QUE VOUS N'AUREZ PAS LE VOLUME 5 AVEC L'ACCEUIL CHALEUREUX QUE VOUS ACCORDERZ Á VOS VISITEURS… »

« Vous… »

« **JE N'AI PAS FINI**... JE N'AI PAS D'OBLIGATION POUR LE 5. LISEZ PLUS ATTENTIVEMENT LES PETITES LIGNES. JE VOUS SOUHAITE UN BON APRÈS MIDI ET AU **NON** BON PLAISIR DE VOUS REVOIR. »

Duo lui arracha son passeport et sortit sans même un regard à quiconque.

Au bout de 3 minutes de non réaction de son supérieur Wufei s'inquiéta.

« Heero ? »

Heero se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Baka **baka** BAKA **BAKA**. »

« Tu es dans la merde là ! »

« GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, tu n'es pas obligé de me le RAPPELER. »

« Bon ben je vais faire… ? … Du café. »

Wufei sortit à son tour avant de se faire étriper.

Heero continuait de se lamenter sur sa connerie.

« Mais quel con. Maxwell. Comment je pouvais savoir aussi ! Je ne lui ai jamais demandé son nom de famille. Et puis Maxwell c'est un nom répandu. Son prénom l'est moins c'est bien pour cela que je m'en suis souvenu et puis quel idée D. David Maxwell. Duo D. Maxwell m'aurait donné un indice. J'aurai au moins pas était aussi… CON. »

Heero eut un rire nerveux.

« Il a réussi et pas qu'un peu sa fortune à lui seul dépasse de loin celle des Yuy réunis. Et moi qui lui dis que je n'ai rien à lui offrir… Mais quel CON QUEL CON… »

Heero ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière ainsi que son fauteuil.

« Je n'ai même pas fait attention qu'il était beau lorsqu'il travaillait avec moi. La colère le rend encore plus beau… Zechs tu m'as rendu aveugle 5 ans. En plus d'être un baka de première catégorie…. »

Wufei arriva avec un café pour lui et Heero.

« Tiens, je t'ai mis deux sucres. »

Heero se redressa et prit le café des mains de Wufei.

« Merci. »

« De rien. Pourquoi il est parti avant mon arrivé ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Ça lui a réussi. »

« Hn. Tu devrais peut être en faire autant, qui sait. »

Wufei rougit et but une gorgée de café avant de lui répondre.

« Non je suis bien ici et puis grâce à toi j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie. »

Heero grimaça.

« Pitié épargne-moi les détails. »

« Je t'ai rendu service en même temps. »

Heero leva un sourcil.

« Coucher avec mon ex-amant m'a rendu service ? Á quel moment Wufei ? »

« Celui où vous commenciez à vous bouffer le nez pour savoir qui dominerait l'autre. »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et le chinois masqué est arrivé. »

« C'est presque ça. »

« Hn… Sauf que je vous ai trouvé en plein galop dans ton bureau et crois moi, tu n'avais rien de masquer à cet instant là ! »

« T'as pas perdu la vue ? »

« Nan… Je l'ai retrouvé. »

« Au fait… Zechs te salue ! »

« Baka. »

Wufei avec un sourire en coin but de nouveau son café et Heero en fit de même.

Heero savait qu'en effet Wufei l'avait sauvé, il y a 2 ans. Zechs et lui étaient identiques et leur amour s'était fané aux fils de ses derniers mois avant qu'il ne les trouve en pleine action. Zechs et lui étaient restés de bons amis. Ils avaient trop de bons moments passés ensemble que de mauvais. Et son assistant était trop précieux. Grâce à lui Editions Yuy avait percé en Chine.

Depuis il n'avait plus personne dans sa vie et ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

« Tiens au fait. »

« Hn ? C'est quoi ? »

« L'Hôtel où nous l'avons fait descendre et le nom de sa suite. »

Heero sourit.

« Merci Wufei. »

« De rien c'est bientôt les fêtes de fin d'année, n'oublie pas ma prime. »

« Baka. »

-

Duo claqua la porte de sa suite à l'Hôtel.

« CONNARD. Tu vas payer une méga note, je vais manger ce qu'il y a de plus cher rien que pour te faire ravaler ta bêtise. Bien fait. »

Duo une fois débarrassé de son manteau alla s'asseoir sur le canapé blanc et consulta la carte de l'Hôtel.

Au bout de 5 minutes il reposa celle-ci et alla dans sa chambre, puis se jeta sur son lit.

« Le déteste, il m'a coupé l'appétit et putain il est encore plus beau et je l'aime encore… Je veux fuir loin très loin et plus jamais le voir. »

Duo serra très fort un des 4 oreillers de son lit et ne put contenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

**_Tsuzuki_**

J'espère que ce chapitre 1 vous a plus.  
Je vous donne RDV dans 10 jours.  
Le 24/02/07  
Chalut.  
**Catirella **

¤ --- ¤

* * *

¤ --- **Une review ?--------------- ****↓**


	2. Nouvel donne

Titre : **L'amour en fuite **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : AU/OOC - YAOI

_Bêta, Noan :_

_J'aime beaucoup la tournure que ça prend !!_

_Vivement la suite… !!_

_Bonne lecture._

_Noan_

**Note de l'auteur Catirella :**  
_Écrit le 27 décembre 2006. Mis en ligne le 24 février 2007…_

10 jours plus tard.  
Ça vous a plus ?  
Tel était ma question lorsque j'ai mis le chapitre 1 en ligne il y a 10 jours.  
Il semble que oui au vu des review reçu, car je n'ai jamais eu autant de review pour une nouvelle fiction au 1er chapitre, cela m'a fait plus que plaisir. Si cela pouvait être ainsi à chaque chatpitre, je serais au **_Paradis_** de la review.  
Alors j'ai eu des **"** _10 jours c'est trop long_ **"** et des **" **_Heero est en effet un Baka_ **"** pour une fois (۬¤ ָ ¤) et plein d'autres chose mais que du positif.  
Aller je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.  
Gros Bisous.  
Catirella

_(Les fautes de ma note ne sont pas corrigées…)_

¤ --- ¤

**Les différents chapitres :**

1. Lui et encore lui  
**2**. **Nouvel donne**  
3. Jalousie

¤ --- ¤

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur le chapitre 1 :

**Coco C.** … Et oui 10 jours mais c'est pas si long que cela… Je suis heureuse que mes textes te plaise. Ils sont en effet pratiquement tous sur le couple Heero/Duo. Arigatou pour ta review et Kisu, Catirella

¤ --- ¤

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**L'amour en fuite  
**2. Nouvel donne

* * *

Duo se frotta les yeux et trébucha en allant ouvrir à la personne qui tambourinait à la porte de sa suite.

« 'Vi j'arrive… Pouf peux même pas être tranquille dans une suite hors de prix. »

Duo ouvrit la porte encore à moitié endormi mais fut vite réveillé et voulut la refermer avec force.

« Ooh non. »

« **ALLEZ AU DIABLE**. »

Heero entra et le regarda le fuir après avoir fait volte face. Dans l'action il se prit un coup de natte, ce qui le fit sourire.

Oui Duo Maxwell en colère était sublime. Ses yeux rouges par contre l'étaient moins.

« Au vu de la couleur de tes yeux tu dois être un parent éloigné. »

« **Non mais je rêve ! En plus vous me tutoyez. Et puis ce n'est pas une heure pour venir déranger les gens à leur Hôtel.** »

Heero leva un sourcil, d'un mouvement du poignet dégagea sa montrer et regarda l'heure.

« 17h18. J'ignorais qu'il était si tard dans le monde de D. David Maxwell. »

« **Crétin**… Il n'est qui 17h18 ? »

« 19 maintenant. »

Duo soupira en se laissant tomber dans le canapé blanc et son ventre fit un bruit terrible en même temps.

Et son visage qui était déjà rouge vira au cramoisi. Heero éclata de rire.

« Faim ? »

Duo mort de honte baissa la tête.

« Oui. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier midi. »

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Venez je vous invite au restaurant pour me faire pardonner de mon arrogance et de ma stupidité naturelle. »

« J'ai pas dit que vous étiez stupide. »

« Non mais c'est une réalité. Vous devriez aller vous passer de l'eau sur le visage Duo. »

« Vous me vouvoyer maintenant ? »

« Oui. Vous venez de m'hurler dessus à ce sujet… »

Nouveau crie de famine et Heero repartit à rire.

« Désolé. »

Duo ne l'avait jamais entendu rire en trois ans. Son rire lui fit encore plus mal car il appartenait à un autre.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit à l'amour lui aussi ?

Il ne l'avait connu qu'une fois et cet amour était celui de Dieu et de deux lapins.

Toutes les autres sortes d'amour semblaient le fuir depuis toujours.

L'amour en fuite.

Sa propre histoire.

Sa propre vie.

Qui lui avait permis de faire construire une immense bibliothèque dans les deux lieux où il avait grandi en hommage au Père Maxwell.

Après que Duo fut prêt, Heero et lui allèrent se restaurer dans un des plus grands restaurants ouvert 24h sur 24 de la ville.

Heero le regarda, le menton reposant au creux de sa main gauche, engloutir sa deuxième crêpe au chocolat avec une boule de glace à la vanille et trois tonnes de chantilly.

« Duo. »

« Voui ? »

Heero pouffa et tendit son autre main vers lui, alors qu'il le regardait en mâchant ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche.

« Tu en as sur le bout du nez. »

« Ah. »

Heero la lui retira du bout des doigts et porta ceux-ci à ses lèvres. Duo rougit et son cœur s'était emballé lorsqu'il lui avait effleuré le bout du nez. C'était la première fois qu'Heero le touchait et ce contact lui avait fait autant de mal que de joie.

« Voilà. Tu n'en as plus. »

« Merci. Tu m'as encore dit "Tu". »

« Hn. Toi aussi. »

« Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention. »

« Ce n'est pas grave nous allons devoir nous voir que cela te plaise ou non Duo pour la sortie de ton livre dans 6 semaines. »

Duo soupira.

« Pourquoi soupires-tu ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez de moi. Je n'ai, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais eu à m'impliquer hormis écrire. »

« Tes lecteurs te réclament Duo. »

Duo le fixa après avoir pris un nouveau morceau de crêpe, les sourcils froncés.

« Poua moa. »

« Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. »

« Pas moi. »

« J'avais compris. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait répéter alors ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de répéter, je t'ai dis de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Toujours aussi chiant. Zechs a bien du mérite. »

« Tu connais Zechs ? »

Duo qui avait replongé le nez sur son dessert ouvrit de grands yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'un rouge adorable au yeux d'Heero. Ce qui le fit sourire en coin.

« Heu, je… Je l'ai eu une ou deux fois au téléphone lorsque je travaillais en tant qu'assistant. »

« Hn. »

« C'est très bon ce que l'on mange ici. »

Heero eut envie de jouer un peu.

« Hn Zechs aime beaucoup cet endroit. »

« Ah. »

« Tu as un petit ami Duo ? Tu es une célébrité mais rien ne filtre de ta vie privé. »

Duo, à la question, avait relevé la tête et le fixait sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Mais une question surgit d'un coup :

« Comment sais-tu que je suis gay ? »

« Je ne savais pas. J'ai tenté le coup et tu m'as répondu en me posant à ton tour une question pour aussi détourner ma propre question. »

« _Shit_. »

« Ce n'est pas bien. Alors petit ami ? »

« Non et ma vie privée ne regarde personne. »

« Cela va devenir de plus ne plus difficile Duo. Tu vas devoir apparaître sur l'arrière des couvertures de ton prochain volume. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas d'engagement pour celui-ci. Il est en cours mais vous n'en êtes pas l'éditeur. Je n'ai rien signé avec vous et de toute façon, je ne signe rien sans mon avocat. »

Duo avait fini ces mots en le fixant le regard tel un prédateur sur sa proie. En 3 ans à travailler pour eux, il avait appris beaucoup mais encore plus depuis qu'il était lui même de l'autre côté.

« Je vois. »

« Et vu l'accueil des plus chaleureux que j'ai eu, je n'ai pas très envie de signer avec Yuy pour le volume 5. »

« Tu ne peux pas nous faire cela. »

Heero était redevenu des plus sérieux.

« Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ? »

« Nous venons de perde notre ancien numéro un Duo. »

« Je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Moi non plus. Et en ce moment l'édition va mal. Les nouveaux auteurs à succès se font rare et les autres prennent la grosse tête s'ils vendent plus de 500 milles exemplaires par livres. Nous avons besoin de toi. »

« Je dois y réfléchir et comme je viens de te le dire, je ne fais rien sans avoir consulté mon avocat. Et même si Guentz est mort cela n'empêchera pas le public d'acheter ces oeuvres. Vous avez plus de 20 des siennes en contrat de quoi vous faire garder la tête hors de l'eau le temps de trouver votre nouveau numéro Un. »

« Es tu sûr d'avoir besoin d'un avocat Duo ? »

« Oui. Avec des requins tel que vous l'on est jamais plus prudent. Bien. Je te remercie pour ce repas qui m'a fait le plus grand bien. Mais je suis fatigué et j'aimerai rentrer à mon hôtel maintenant si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Non bien sûr, je vais te ramener. »

Heero paya la note puis reconduit en voiture Duo à son hôtel.

Une fois arrivé devant l'hôtel, Duo descendit de voiture et Heero en fit de même en restant debout entre sa porte de voiture en posant son avant bras droit sur le toit de sa BMW coupée.

« Encore merci et passe le bonjour à Zechs. »

Heero sourit.

« Je le dirais à Wufei il se fera un plaisir de le lui dire ce soir. »

Duo lui ayant tourné le dos se retourna et le regarda d'un air d'incompréhension. Heero était fier de lui à cet instant.

« C'est ton assistant qui lui transmet ce genre de message ? C'est nouveau ? »

« Non. Ils sont ensemble depuis 2 ans. »

Duo en resta la bouche ouverte.

« Ferme la bouche tu vas attraper froid. Je t'attends demain à 8 heures 30 à mon bureau. »

« Hein ? Non. »

« Comment ça non ? Sur le planning, il était prévu que demain tu passes à la maison d'édition. »

Duo qui en même temps analysait ce qu'Heero venait de lui apprendre le regardait toujours aussi bêtement.

« 10 heures je prends beaucoup de temps pour mes cheveux. »

« Hn ! »

Heero pouffa et ferma les yeux.

« Va pour 10 heures. Tu es pire qu'une fille. »

« HÉ. »

« Susceptible en plus. »

Duo fronça les sourcils et prit une moue boudeuse.

« J'adore quand tu es en colère… Tu es encore plus beau. Demain 10 heures et pas une minute de plus. »

Duo, 5 minutes plus tard, était toujours sur le tapis rouge de l'hôtel, le regard perdu.

Il ferma les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Il me trouve beau. »

Puis il perdit son sourire.

« _Je suis sûr qu'il se moque de moi pour que je signe son fichu contrat. Quel idiot tu es Duo Maxwell. Qui voudrait de toi, toi que l'amour fuit depuis ta naissance. Même tes parents n'ont pas voulu de toi_… »

Perdu dans son monologue, Duo ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

« Monsieur Maxwell tout va bien ? »

« Pardon ? … Oh oui merci. »

« Vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri Monsieur. »

« Oui je vais rentrer pour me rendre à ma suite. Merci pour le parapluie. »

« De rien monsieur. Passez une bonne soirée monsieur. »

« Merci. »

Une fois dans sa suite, il appela son avocat.

« Trowa ! **OH je suis désolé**… Salut Quatre. »

« _Coucou Duo_. »

« _Duo tu pourrais penser au décollage horaire de temps en temps ?_ »

Duo était mort et rouge de honte.

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais en même temps il n'est pas encore 17 heures chez vous. »

« _Hum. Je t'écoute._ »

« Tu peux être là demain pour 10 heures enfin à la maison d'édition Yuy. »

« _10 HEURES_. »

Duo entendit un soupir à l'autre bout du fil et lui-même soupira en baissant la tête.

« _Duo c'est moi_. »

« Quatre ! »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas ton avocat grincheux sera là demain à 10 heures et moi aussi… Si moi aussi **et ce n'est pas négociable Barton**… Nous serons là Didou_. »

« AH Quatre ne m'appelle pas Didou. Merci à vous deux. »

« _De rien. je te repasse grincheux. Á demain matin._ »

« Á demain Quatre. »

« _Tu dois négocier le volume 5 ?_ »

« Oui. »

« _Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant Duo._ »

« Je sais, je suis désolé mais je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait le faire à notre première entrevue, non plus. »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu me connais._ »

« 'Vi. Tu as déjà tout préparé. »

« _Hum. Aller à demain et dors cette nuit._ »

« Voui. Merci et encore _D.é.s.o.l.é_… »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et pouffa de rire une fois raccroché.

« De vrais lapins ces deux là. Aller au dodo, je suis mort. »

Duo dans la demi-heure qui suivit dormait comme un bébé, épuisé des événements de ces dernières 36 heures.

_**Tsuzuki**_

J'espère que cela vous plais toujours.  
Je vous donne RDV de nouveau dans 10 jours.  
Le 06/03/07  
Chalut.  
**Catirella **

¤ --- ¤

* * *

¤ --- **Une review ?------------- ****↓**


	3. Jalousie

Titre : **L'amour en fuite **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : AU/OOC - YAOI

_Bêta, Noan :_

_J'aime trop cette histoire !!_

_Dis ? T'as pas pu t'empêcher de caler une baffe quelque part hein ?_…(NON héhéhhéhéhé… Cat…)

_Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !!_

**Note de l'auteur Catirella :**  
_Écrit le 27 décembre 2006_._ Mis en ligne le 6 mars 2007 à 10h15_…

Et de nouveau 10 jours plus tard.

Je suis plus que ravie que cela vous plaise. Pas contre moins que FanFiction cacate encore.  
Voici donc comme promis le chapitre 3, qui va sûrement vous plaire. Moi en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimer l'écrire celui-ci et comme le dis si bien Noan, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de baffer une personne...  
Mais qui ? Ah ah...  
Je vous laisse le découvrire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.  
Gros Bisous.  
Catirella

_(Les fautes de ma note ne sont pas corrigée…)_

¤ --- ¤

**Les différents chapitres :**

1. Lui et encore lui  
2. Nouvel donne  
**3**. **Jalousie**  
4. Excuses acceptées

¤ --- ¤

Au vu des soucis de FanFiction voici mes remerciement exceptionnel sur ce chapitre pour le chapitre 2 à :

**Kyu** - **cristalsky** - **lisou52** - **zashikiwarashi** - **naughtymily** - **ilham** - **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** - **jess** - **kela** - **nagoyaka** - **Naviek** - **JustShadows** - **Hahn tah Yhel** - **Arlia eien** - **lolie** - **littledidi11** - **Yami Sheina** - **mylène** - **Lwella** - **Magical Girl Kiki** - **mimi **- **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** - **Nathydemon** - **L'ange gardien** - **jojo** - **Blue** - **Dyneen** - **Dame Emma** - **BernieCalling** -**oOoO Black siri OoOoO** et **marnie02**...

J'ai eu 4 mails de non distribués cette nuit donc 2 ce matin lors de mon mail général, pour vous dire merci à tous et je ne peux pas savoir qui ne l'a pas reçu...

Biz, _**Catirella**_

¤ --- ¤

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**L'amour en fuite**  
3. Jalousie

* * *

« Je vais être en retard… Merci, tenez, gardez la monnaie. »

« Merci monsieur. »

Duo sortit du taxi et traversa la rue en manquant de se faire écraser.

Quatre ferma les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas le voir mourir. »

Trowa secoua la tête et une fois Duo arrivé entier sur leur trottoir.

« **DUO**. »

« AHHHHHHHHHH… Trowa, Quatre, vous êtes là. »

« **IDIOT tu as failli te faire écraser on t'as jamais appris à regarder avant de traverser une grande avenue ?** »

Duo rentra la tête entre les épaules.

« 'Scuse Quatre. »

Puis Duo se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement content que vous soyez là. »

« Nous aussi. Bon moi, je vous laisse, je vais passer à ton hôtel pour y déposer nos affaires dans notre suite et je vais faire du shopping. »

Duo le fixa sans cligner des yeux.

« Que vas-tu acheter ? Tu as déjà tout. »

« Qui sait. Un magasin ou un immeuble. Les Winner n'ont rien à New York. »

« Non ! Cette ville n'est pas envahie par vous ? »

Duo avait dit cela avec un sourire en coin.

« Fous-toi de moi sale gosse… Aller et soyez sage sinon gare à la fessée. »

Quatre les laissa tous les deux et monte dans la voiture de location avec chauffeur.

« Tu reçois encore la fessée Tro ? »

Trowa lui tira l'oreille.

« Aieaieaie… »

« Moi non mais tes fesses risquent d'y goûter encore. »

« Non steuplaît j'ai pas fait de bêtises depuis très longtemps. »

« Et ton appel d'hier ? »

« Ben vous pouvez pas faire cela comme tout le monde après 20 heures quoi. »

Trowa lui relâcha l'oreille et Duo frotta celle-ci.

« Tu diras plus ça quand tu seras sexuellement actif. »

« _C'est pas pour demain_. »

« Hum. Vu que tu ne sors jamais c'est sûr. Aller allons voir ce que nous propose les dents longues. »

Duo afficha un méga sourire.

« J'adore quand tu parles comme cela. »

« Hum. Quoi qu'il arrive tu rentres dans mon jeu et nous en discuterons ensuite. De toute façon ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu signeras quoi que ce soit. Tu t'es lavé les dents ? »

« Hein ? Ben oui ! »

« Bien. Allons y. »

L'accueil de Réléna fut tout autre Heero avait du la briefer, soit hier, soit ce matin.

Et Wufei les attendait au pied de l'ascenseur.

« Mr Maxwell vous avez un peu de retard… Vous êtes accompagné ? »

« Je suis son retard, nous vous suivons, il serait dommage d'aggraver notre cas. »

« Heu oui bien sûr je vous en pris suivez-moi. »

Heero trouva bizarre la tête que faisait Wufei lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bureau mais comprit très vite lorsqu'il vit Duo accompagné d'un homme bien plus grand que Duo et très bel homme.

« Bonjour Duo… Monsieur ? »

« Maître Barton l'avocat de Mr Maxwell, vous devez être Mr Yuy enchanté. »

« Maître Barton je ne m'attendais pas à votre présence. »

« Je m'en doute mais mon client a du certainement vous dire qu'il ne signerait rien sans que je n'en sois au préalable averti. »

« Oui en effet. »

« Bien. Duo. »

« Oui. Bonjour Heero. »

« Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier. Tu étais aussi bronzé hier je n'ai pas fait attention ? »

« Oui. Mais j'étais fatigué. »

« Je vois que vous avez renoué connaissance. Mon cœur viens t'asseoir maintenant. »

Au " Mon cœur " Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa Trowa. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et Duo devint écarlate.

Heero lui avait blêmi. Wufei s'était rapproché de son parton et en se penchant vers lui, lui murmura :

« _Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie ?_ »

Heero lui répondit les dents serrées et légèrement en colère.

« _Si_… Vous avez l'air proche. »

« On l'est. Venons en au but de cette entrevue Mr Yuy. »

« Bien. Wufei veux-tu bien fermer la porte je te pris. »

« Oui. »

Les négociations allaient commencer.

Á 12h30 ils n'étaient arrivés à rien.

« Nous devrions y aller notre table est réservée pour 13 heures. »

« Oui je vous rejoins, Duo je dois téléphoner. »

« Oui. »

Trowa resta en retrait le temps de passer son appel.

« Ton amant ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu couches avec ton avocat. Il te fait des remises sur les hono… »

Heero n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main fine atterrit sur sa joue gauche avec force.

Les yeux de Duo lançaient des éclairs et Trowa arriva à ce moment là.

« Et bien, le chaton sort ses griffes. Duo regarde moi. »

« Non. »

« Duo. »

« C'est lui qui a commencé. »

Trowa leva un sourcil et regarda Heero, restée la bouche ouverte.

« Hum ? »

« Rien. »

« Ah... On peut rajouter un couvert à votre table ? »

Wufei répondit pour Heero.

« Heu oui. »

« Bien. Viens toi et ne regifle pas le parton des éditions Yuy je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un procès en ce moment. »

« Mais c'est lui Tro. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. »

Heero les regarda et Wufei en fit autant.

« Que lui as-tu dis ? »

Heero soupira.

« Ce que je n'aurais pas du. Une jalousie mal placée. Il ne m'appartient pas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui parler ainsi. »

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant se fit dans un silence de mort.

Arrivé à celui ci Duo vit de suite qui était la personne supplémentaire, sa colère lui avait fait oublier Quatre.

Heero resta pour la deuxième fois la bouche ouverte ainsi que Wufei lorsque Trowa embrassa le jeune homme blond avec passion.

« C'est lui son amant et fiancé. Mois je ne suis que leur ami. »

Heero eut plus que honte mais n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser.

« Bonjour, Quatre Winner, le compagnon de l'avocat. Duo tu en fais une tête souris mon cœur. »

« Non j'ai pas envie. »

« Ben vous lui avez fait quoi ? »

« Il n'a pas voulu me dire. Tu as acheté quelque chose en 2 heures de temps ? »

« Oui. »

La réponse de Quatre eut au moins l'effet de faire réagir Duo.

« C'est pas vrai ? Mais tu as acheté quoi ? »

« Un building. »

« **QUOI ?** »

Heero et Wufei venaient de rejoindre Duo dans son monde.

« Moi j'y suis habitué. Mon amour tu vas en faire quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien mais je vais trouver. J'ai une faim de loup Didou je te veux à mes côtés. »

« QUATRE WINNER. »

« **Didou ?** » _(Wufei et Heero)_

« Quoi ? » _(Quatre)_

« Te déteste. »

« Mais non tu m'aimes mon cœur, aller viens là. »

Et Quatre tapota la chaise encore libre à côté de lui l'autre étant déjà occuper par son compagnon.

Le repas commença avec un Duo mort de honte, un Heero guère mieux et un Wufei qui se demandait dans quelle dimension il venait de passer avec un homme en face de lui d'à peine 27 ans qui venait d'acheter un building comme on s'achète une baguette de pain. Bien qu'à New York les boulangeries qui en faisaient des bonnes ne couraient pas les rues non plus.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini le plat principal, Heero posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis que Trowa avait fourré la sienne dans la bouche son amant.

« Et vous vous êtes rencontré comment ? »

« Avec qui ? »

« Et bien tous les trois. »

« J'ai rencontré Duo au lycée et nous avons été dans la même université. Mais il a fini avant moi puisqu'il avait de l'avance. Et mon avocat je l'ai connu grâce à Duo. C'est pour cela que nous l'appelons mon cœur. Car sans lui nous ne nous serions peut être jamais rencontré. Trois ans déjà. Par Allah que je t'aime. »

« Vous êtes musulman ? »

« Oui. Ça ne se voit pas. »

Wufei éclata de rire et une fois calmé, put enfin répondre à Quatre.

« Non désolé. »

Quatre n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

« Je sais on me le dit tout le temps. Je suis le portait craché de ma défunte mère. »

« Je suis désolé.

« Non vous ne pouviez pas savoir et elle est morte à ma naissance donc ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais connu. »

« Excusez-moi. »

« Duo ça va ? »

« Oui Quatre je vais juste aux toilettes. »

Quatre lui sourit et Duo lui rendit celui-ci.

Une fois Duo éloigné, Quatre regarda Heero droit dans les yeux.

« Ne le blessez jamais, il croit que l'amour le fuit depuis qu'il est né. Il est tellement attachant et gentil qu'il mérite encore plus d'amour que quiconque, alors je vous avisais pas de le faire souffrir sinon je coulerais votre maison d'édition Heero. »

Trowa connaissait trop bien son amant et savait qu'il le ferait si Duo souffrait à causse d'Heero Yuy.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Vous croyez au don d'empathie ? »

« Non. »

« Vous devriez. »

« Vous êtes empathe ? »

« Oui Wufei. Un héritage de ma mère. Heero où allez vous ? »

« Je dois lui présenter des excuses. »

« Oui je le crois aussi. »

Heero regarda Quatre et sourit en coin.

« Vous êtes aussi voyant ? »

« Non mais je connais mon Didou et je sais que vous avez du lui dire quelque chose de pas gentil pour qu'il vous gifle. Vous aviez encore la marque sur votre joue lorsque vous êtes arrivé. Question de logique.»

« Hn. Je reviens et je vous le ramène. »

« Prenez votre temps… Wufei Chang c'est chinois ça non ? »

Wufei dégluti et Trowa était mort de rire de l'intérieur.

Quand son amant était parti plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter à par lui.

Sauf qu'en public, cela était impossible.

_**Tsuzuki**_

J'espère que cela vous plais toujours.  
Je vous donne RDV de nouveau dans 10 jours.  
Le 16/03/07  
Chalut.  
**Catirella **

¤ --- ¤

* * *

¤ --- **Une review ?------------- ****↓**


	4. Excuses acceptées

Titre : **L'amour en fuite **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : AU/OOC - YAOI

_Bêta, Noan :_

_Quatre, toujours là quand il faut !!_

_BONNE LECTURE !!!_

**Note de l'auteur Catirella :**  
_Écrit le 27 et 28 décembre 2006. Mis en ligne le 16 mars 2007 à 11h58…_

Je suis toujours aussi ravie de voir que cette nouvelle fiction plait toujours.  
Hors mis pour la note ci-dessous.  
Aller , je vous laisse découvrire ce qui va ce passer dans les toilettes messieurs du restaurant au ils déjeunent._  
_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture à tous.  
Gros Bisous.  
Catirella

_(Les fautes de mes 2 notes ne sont pas corrigées…)_

¤ --- ¤

**NOTE**

BernieCalling m'a laisser une review en précisent que je ne porter pas d'intérêt quand aux réponses de mes reviews. Je trouve cela très gentil de sa part.  
Au vu que vous pouvez tous lire la review qu'elle m'a laisser au chapitre 3, je vais moi vous faire part d'un partie de ma réponse à son égard. Mais qui sera aussi une réponse pour vous tous au cas au certains penseraient la même chose.  
Au 06/03/07 à 22h20 environ j'avais en tout 4332 reviews reçu sur la totalité de mes textes. En sachant qu'à mes débuts comme beaucoup, je n'avais pas énormément de reviews pas comme maintenant.  
Je ne me plains pas du nombre de review que je reçois. Bien au contraire, j'en suis très heureuse. Mais que l'on me dise que je ne porte pas d'intérêt à mes réponses pour avoir répondu à certaines en un mail de remerciement général.  
Je trouve cela déplacer.  
Ceci est bien sûr mon point de vu, libre à chacun de penser comme Bernie.

Merci à vous d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette note.

Catirella

¤ --- ¤

**Les différents chapitres :**

1. Lui et encore lui  
2. Nouvel donne  
3. Jalousie  
**4**. **Excuses acceptées**  
5. Dîner aux chandelles

¤ --- ¤

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**L'amour en fuite**  
4. Excuses acceptées

* * *

« Heero ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non tout va bien je suis venu pour m'excuser. »

A ce moment là une chasse d'eau retentit.

Heero toussota et Duo sourit en continuant de se laver les mains.

La personne sortit et avec un sourire léger se lava les mains rapidement, quitta les toilettes.

« On lui a fait peur. »

« Hn on dirait. Duo excuse-moi. J'ai parler sous le coup d'une impulsion que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis 10 ans. Enfin plus aussi fort. »

Duo le regarda après avoir pris appui avec ses mains sur le lavabo la tête légèrement penchée.

« Quel est cette impulsion ? »

« La jalousie. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je ne vais pas te baratiner Duo. Lorsque tu travaillais pour moi je ne te voyais que comme un employé. J'ai une règle de conduite, Duo ne jamais mélanger vie privé et travail. Mais mon travail a pris le dessus sur la vie privé il y a trois ans et j'ai perdu mon compagnon. Nous étions comme tous ces couples où la routine s'installe et accaparé par nos carrières respectives. Comment as tu su pour Zechs ? Tu ne l'as jamais eu au téléphone Duo car il n'a jamais téléphoné au bureau en 7 ans. »

Duo baissa les yeux et rougit un peu.

« Je vous ai vu une fois dans un restaurant, je travaillais depuis une semaine pour la maison d'édition. Zechs ne passe pas inaperçu, un des mannequins masculins les plus célèbres des États Unis. »

« Oui Zechs est un homme très beau sous tous les angles même si c'est lui qui a mis fin à notre relation. Wufei y a participé. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Non, ne le sois pas, ils ont eu raison. Nous ne partagions plus rien depuis 6 mois. Nous faisons même chambre à part. Pourquoi vivre avec quelqu'un si c'est pour le rendre malheur… Dis. Il est sérieux Quatre quand il dit qui coulera ma maison d'édition. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi il t'a dit cela ? »

« Hn. Pour rien. »

« Je ne veux pas te faire peur mais un type qui achète un building en deux heures de temps est capable de tout. »

« Hum. C'est ce que je pensais. Tu acceptes les excuses Duo ? »

« 'Vi. Excuses acceptées. »

« Allons les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne viennent tous ici. Réunion au sommet dans les toilettes des hommes. »

Duo rigola.

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux bien dîner avec moi se soir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je t'invite en toute simplicité chez moi. »

« Tu vis seul ? »

« Hn. Pas eu le temps et l'envie de refaire quelque chose à deux. Je suis fidèle enfin je crois. Et j'ai pris une claque avec l'échec de mon couple même si j'y suis aussi pour quelque chose. Moi l'arrogant de service n'a pas su rende heureux mon amour d'ado. »

« Votre amour était très fort. »

« Non. »

« Pardon ? »

« Nous en avons parler avec Zechs après notre séparation et nous en sommes arrivés à la même conclusion. »

Duo buvait chacun de ses mots et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Heero lui dos à l'un des murs regardait dans le vide.

« Nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble pour facilité les moments où nous nous retrouvions de par son métier et le mien et comme nous ne sortions pas faute de temps libre nous restions ensemble par habitude et non par amour. Nous avons du nous aimer de nos 17 ans à nos 22. lorsque nous étions étudiants en fait. »

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Non. Car j'ai quand même été heureux avec lui. Si peut être une chose depuis hier seulement. »

« Laquelle ? »

Heero regarda Duo droit dans les yeux.

« Ne pas avoir vu à quel point tu étais beau et la couleur unique de tes yeux. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris la peine de te connaître même si cela n'avait été que comme simple ami. »

« Tu es sincère ? »

« Oui Duo. J'ai beaucoup de défaut mais le mensonge n'en fait pas partie. »

Duo sourit timidement.

« Beaucoup de défaut comme quoi ? »

« Je n'aime pas jouer le rôle de la femme au lit. »

Heero éclata de rire à la vue de Duo qui venait de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre.

« Aller viens, ils vont vraiment s'inquiéter là. »

Ils quittèrent enfin les toilettes.

« Oui. J'accepte ton invitation. »

« J'en suis ravi. Tu veux que je passe te prendre à l'hôtel ? »

« Non je prendrais un taxi. Tu habites toujours au même endroit. »

« Non. Trop chargé en souvenir. »

« Je comprends. »

« AH enfin. J'ai cru que vous l'aviez mangé. Tu as repris des couleurs mon cœur j'en suis ravi. Regarde je t'ai commandé pleins de petits desserts comme tu aimes. »

Duo embrassa Quatre sur la joue avant de se rasseoir.

« Merci Quatre tu es un vrai frère pour moi. »

« Tu es comme mon petit frère Duo. »

Quatre regarda Heero et le remercia du regard. Heero lui sourit en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Je t'ai pris une crème brûlée, je ne connais pas trop tes goûts Heero. Sauf pour le café. »

Tous sourirent sauf Duo qui était déjà en train de déguster ses divers desserts.

Duo raffole des sucreries.

« C'est parfait Wufei merci à toi. »

« De rien. »

Á la fin du déjeuner Quatre repartit faire du shopping et Duo éclata de rire à la tête de Trowa lorsqu'il vit son amant partir en voiture.

« Il va encore revenir avec quoi ? »

« Avec votre fiancé Maître il faut, je crois, s'attendre à tout. »

« Hum. Vous avez hélas raison Wufei.. »

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'ils retournèrent à la maison d'édition.

Á 16 heures Heero mit fin aux négociations. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés à un accord sur plus des trois quart des demandes de la maison d'édition.

« Nous pouvons remettre cela à lundi ? Sauf si vous devez repartir à votre Cabinet. »

« Non je peux m'arranger avec mes employés et mon compagnon va être ravi de faire du shopping vestimentaire. Nous somme partis un peu précipitamment. Heureusement que Quatre a un jet privé. »

« Désolé Trowa. »

« Hum. »

Duo avait fait une moue adorable et Trowa en Père fouettard était à mourir de rire ce que fit Wufei d'ailleurs.

Avant que Trowa et Duo ne prennent congé Heero donna à Duo sa nouvelle adresse.

« Je viens pour quelle heure ? »

« 19h cela te va ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien à ce soir alors. »

« Oui. »

« Bon week-end Maître. »

« Mr Maxwell, Maître passez un excellent week-end à New-York. »

« Pareillement Mr Yuy , merci Wufei excellent café au fait à lundi et bon week-end vous aussi. »

« Merci. »

-

« Mais tu vas arrêter de bouger à la fin. Ou je te mets une claque sur les fesses. »

Duo devait avoir des vers où il ne fallait pas car il bougeait comme tout sur sa chaise et Quatre essayait de lui faire une natte partant le plus haut possible depuis plus de 5 minutes.

« Mais je vais être en retard. »

« Non. Tu ne seras pas en retard. Il n'est que 17h40 et la réception de l'hôtel t'a dit que tu y serais en 40 minutes au plus en taxi. Et tu t'y rends en limousine avec le chauffeur de l'hôtel. Donc tu n'es pas en retard. Mais si je n'arrive pas à finir cette natte tu va en effet finir par **te** mettre en retard. »

« D'accord je bouge plus. »

« Un miracle. »

« Méchant. »

« Mon cœur ne pousse pas le bouchon. »

« 'Scuse. »

« On dirait un vieux couple. »

« Toi le grincheux on ne t'a rien demandé. »

« Je n'ai pas demandé non plus ce cadeau immonde. »

« Mais il est beau ce pyjama. »

Trowa abaissa le journal du jour et lança un regard noir à son amant. Duo pouffa de rire et Quatre lui fit un sourire tel un ange.

« Ils sont mimis les petits lapins. »

« **ROSE les lapins Quatre**. »

« Ils n'avaient plus que cette couleur à ta taille. »

Trowa d'un coup sec remit le journal devant lui et reprit sa lecture.

« Tu le mettras, ne comptes pas sur moi pour porter cette chose. »

« _Grincheux_. »

« Je ne suis pas encore sourd Quatre et ce sont tes fesses qui devraient plus tôt faire attention ce soir. »

« C'est toi qui est encore fessé ? »

« Duo. »

« Voui ? »

« Fait attention aux tiennes. »

« Mais heuuuuu. »

18h15.

« Tu as tes papiers, ta carte bleu, de l'argent ? »

« 'Vi. »

« Tu as le petit cadeau que tu lui as acheté ? »

« 'Vi. »

« Des mouchoirs ? »

« 'Vi. »

« Ton portable qui n'est jamais allumé et qui du coup ne serre à rien ? »

Duo rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

« 'Vi. »

« Des capotes ? »

« HEIN ? »

« Tiens. »

« Trowa ? »

« Que fais-tu avec ça toi ? »

Trowa regarda son amant et lui sourit en coin.

« Qui m'a fourré une dizaine de capotes dans mes poches de costume lors d'une soirée mondaine où nous nous sommes ennuyés comme des rats morts ? »

Quatre se pendit à son coup.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu veux parler. »

« Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire lorsque nous serons seuls. »

Duo grimaça et prit les capotes que tenait toujours Trowa et commença à partir.

« Duo. »

« Hum ? »

« Tu n'oublies rien ? »

« Ben non ! »

Quatre retira une de ses mains du cou de son amant et secoua se qu'il avait dans celle-ci.

« Je pense qu'avec cela tu rentreras plus facilement dans ta suite lorsque tu rentreras si bien sûr tu rentres cette nuit. »

Duo bouda et alla récupérer la clé de sa suite dans la main de Quatre.

« Merci et ne faîtes pas cela dans le couloir. Pervers. »

Quatre ne rétorqua rien, trop occupé à répondre au baiser de son amant.

Duo alla rejoindre le chauffeur qui l'attendait à l'entrer de l'hôtel pour aller à son premier rendez-vous galant.

_**Tsuzuki**_

J'espère que cela vous plais toujours.  
Je vous donne RDV de nouveau dans 10 jours.  
Le 26/03/07  
Chalut.  
**Catirella **

¤ --- ¤

* * *

¤ --- **Une review ?------------ ****↓**


	5. Dîner aux chandelles

Titre : **L'amour en fuite **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Je pense que là vous avez deviner hein ? Il y a sûr : **Quatre et Trowa**… Et et… Ah, il va falloir encore attendre hélas…

Genre : AU/OOC - YAOI

_Bêta, Noan :_

_J'aime cette histoire._

_C'est tout doux…._

_Vivement le prochain chap !!_

_Bonne Lecture._

**Note de l'auteur Catirella :**  
_Écrit le 28 décembre 2006. Mis en ligne le 26 mars 2007 à 10h05…_

Vous voyez, comme je vous l'avez dit Heero n'est pas le salaud que l'on pouvait croire.  
Dans ce nouveau chapitre je pense que vous allez encore être étonner d'Heero.  
Je l'espère du moins.  
De plus Duo et Heero vont avoir un petit point commun dans ce chapitre. Tous petit mais s'en est un quand même.  
Je vous laisse découvrire le premier dîner aux chandelles de Duo_…  
_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture à tous.  
Gros Bisous.  
Catirella

_(Les fautes de ma note ne sont pas corrigées…)_

¤ --- ¤

**NOTE :**

Je rajoute cette petite note pour remercie **Marnie** (même si je l'ai fait parallèlement pas mail) qui à eu un souci avec FF et du coup elle est arriver en anonyme sur ma messagerie. Merci aussi à vous tous qui êtes toujours présent.

**Nathydemon**, j'espère que tu as eu ma réponse car j'ai du te l'envoyer 4 fois avant que le mail ne me soit pas retourner.  
**L'ange gardien**, idem pour toi, mais que 2 fois par contre.  
Si jamais vous n'avez pas eu mon mail, je vous remercie de m'avoir laisser une review sur le chapitre 4.

**Catirella **

¤ --- ¤

**Les différents chapitres :**

1. Lui et encore lui  
2. Nouvel donne  
3. Jalousie  
4. Excuses acceptées  
**5**. **Dîner aux chandelles**  
6. Je t'aime

¤ --- ¤

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**L'amour en fuite**  
5. Dîner aux chandelles

* * *

« Entre je t'en pris. »

« Merci… Tiens je t'ai pris cela pour te remercier de m'avoir invité ce soir. »

« C'est gentil mais il ne fallait pas. »

« Si cela me fait plaisir. »

« Merci Duo. »

Heero ouvrit la boite et sourit lorsqu'il découvrit son contenu.

Il posa la boite sur un meuble se trouvant dans son entrée où ils se trouvaient encore et en sortit deux magnifiques bougeoirs en cristal.

« Duo ils sont magnifiques. Tu n'aurais pas du, ils ont du te coûter une fortune. »

« Ce n'est pas le prix qui compte mais le cadeau. »

« Oui tu as raison excuse-moi. Tu as même pensé aux bougies. »

« Oui. J'ai pris bleu. »

« Cobalt. »

« Oui comme tes yeux. »

« Tu connais même la couleur de mes yeux. »

« 'Vi. »

« Merci Duo c'est un cadeau que nous allons utiliser ce soir si tu veux bien. »

Les yeux de Duo se mirent à briller.

« Oh oui j'adore les bougies. J'adorais les regarder dans l'église lorsqu'elles étaient toutes allumées pour les grands événements. »

« L'église ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai été abandonné bébé au pied d'une église mes parents n'ont pas voulu de moi. Ils ne m'ont même pas donné de prénom. C'est le père David Maxwell qui m'a trouvé et donné un prénom et par la suite m'a permis d'avoir un nom de famille. Je ne l'oublierais jamais, il était plus qu'un prêtre à mes yeux, il me manque beaucoup. Il est le seul avant Quatre et ensuite Trowa à m'avoir donné ce qui m'a fuit depuis que je suis né. »

« De l'amour ? »

« Oui. »

« Tes romans sont ta vie Duo ? »

Duo baissa la tête.

« Oui. »

Heero la lui releva.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Et l'amour ne te fuit plus Duo. Viens, allons installer les chandeliers sur la table. »

« _Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuu…_ »

« Heero c'est quoi ? »

« Un chat Duo ! Tu étais passé où toi ? »

« _Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuu…_ »

« Tu as un chat ? »

« Cadeau empoissonné de Wufei et Zechs quand j'ai pendu ma crémaillère, j'ai cru que j'allais leur faire bouffer cette boule de poils mais ses grands yeux ont eu raison de moi en moins d'une minute, je les ai maudit ce soir là… »

« _Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuu…_ »

« Oui je vais te donner à manger mais avant je mets les chandeliers sur la table, tu permets ? »

« _Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuu…_ »

« Il a pas l'air d'accord. »

« Elle. Ses traîtres m'ont offert une chatte. »

Duo éclata de rire et prit la chatte aussi blanche que lui était habillé en noir dans ses bras.

« Elle est douce. »

« Elle est à moitié angora d'après le vétérinaire. »

« _Ronronronronron…_ »

« C'est bon elle t'a adopté. »

« J'adore les chats. »

« Hn. Moi aussi maintenant. Ça tient compagnie. »

« Tu lui as donné quel nom. »

« Tu te moqueras pas ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Je lui ai donné le nom d'une reine. »

« Ah oui laquelle ? »

« Hélène. »

« Hélène de Troie (1) ? »

« Hn. J'adore et ma mère s'appelait Hélène. »

« C'est vrai ? La sœur qui m'a en partie élevée s'appelle Hélène aussi. »

Heero stoppa son action de mettre une bougie dans le bougeoir et le regarda en souriant.

« Elle devait être très douce et gentille car ma mère l'était. »

« Oui. Je te la présenterai si tu veux ? »

« Ce sera avec plaisir. »

« _Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuu…_ »

« Oui je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je n'ai que deux mains et tu n'avais qu'à venir quand je t'ai appelé et cherché. »

« _Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuu…_ »

« Pas de protestation la miss. »

Duo rigola en voyant les sourcils froncés d'Heero qui parlait à Hélène.

« _Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuu…_ »

« Rien à en tirer, elle s'en fout complètement. Aller viens, je vais te donner à manger. »

« Je peux la porter jusqu'à ta cuisine ? »

« Oui si tu veux. Suis-moi. »

Une fois Hélène nourrie, les bougies allumées et le dîner servi, celui ci pouvait commencer.

Le premier dîner aux chandelles de Duo en tête à tête avec un homme.

La petite bougie minable d'il y a 8 ans pour le réveillon de Noël avec Quatre ne comptait pas. Il n'avait jamais rêvé d'embrasser Quatre. Á cette idée Duo grimaça. Cela correspondait pour lui à embrasser une personne de sa famille.

« Ce n'est pas bon ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non, c'est très bon. C'est toi qui l'a cuisiné ? »

« Hn. J'aime beaucoup cuisiner. »

« J'ai cru comprendre. Hélène ne mange pas de boites. »

« Non. Je lui ai donné de mauvaises habitudes mais le vétérinaire m'a dit que c'était très bien. Plus contraignant pour moi mais je n'ai pas non plus d'enfant donc je peux prendre le temps de préparer le repas de la miss. »

Duo le regarda en souriant.

« Je découvre un autre homme. »

« Hn ! Non. Je ne peux pas faire du social au bureau bien que je me sois calmé. Et je m'excuse encore pour l'accueil désastreux que tu as eu. Je n'ai pas d'excuse. J'avais démarré la journée très mal et j'ai enfreint mes propres règles. »

« Lesquels ? »

« Celles de ne pas faire empiéter la vie privée sur celle du travail. Tu m'as remis en place en toute beauté. »

« Je suis désolé… »

« Non je l'ai mérité. Mange cela va refroidir. »

« Oui. »

Á la fin du dîner, Heero s'absenta quelques instants et revint avec une petite assiette.

« Tiens. Je les ai achetés pour toi avant de rentrer. »

« Des marrons glacés ! J'adore cela. »

« Je me suis souvenu que tu avais particulièrement apprécié ceux qui se trouvaient dans mon bureau pour les visiteurs le dernier Noël que tu as passé avec nous. »

Duo en resta sur le cul. Assis sur le canapé du salon mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Comment ? »

« J'avais des yeux et ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas toujours en train de te complimenter sur ton travail ou autre que je ne voyais ce que tu faisais. J'ai acheté 6 boites de marrons ce Noël là. »

« J'en ai mangé autant ? »

« Deux boites par semaines. Tu ne trouvais pas bizarre qu'elle soit de nouveau pleine au bout de trois jours ? »

Duo était tout rouge et avait déjà un marron dans la main qu'il portait à sa bouche.

« Non. Je me contentais de les manger… Ch'é tro boun. »

« Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. »

« 'Vi.. »

Duo finit sa bouchée et sourit à Heero.

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien. Ce dîner aux chandelles t'a plu ? »

« Ooh oui c'était magnifique et c'était mon premier dîner aux chandelles et ton repas était délicieux. Même le dessert. »

« Désolé, j'ai manqué de temps pour le préparer. »

« Non c'était parfait. »

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à 1 heure du matin et Heero proposa à Duo de le raccompagner.

« Déjà ! »

« Oui déjà je dois me rendre… »

« Au bureau demain matin je sais, j'ai travaillé avec toi 1 an. »

Duo avait dit cela en boudant tel un enfant.

« Non. Je ne travaille plus le samedi depuis 2 ans. »

« Ah bon ! Désolé. »

« Je dois me rendre à un rendez-vous important. Tu veux passer la journée de demain avec moi ? Après je vais devoir commencer mes achats de Noël. »

« Déjà ! Mais c'est dans 1 mois. »

« Je sais mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à acheter et crois moi tous mes samedis sont pris jusqu'à Noël à cet effet. Alors ? »

« D'accord mais je t'invite à manger le midi. »

« Marché conclu. Hélène tu gardes la maison. »

Duo pouffa.

« Elle dort à mon avis. »

« Je sais mais elle n'a que ce rôle. Gardienne de l'appartement en mon absence. »

« Esclavagiste. »

« C'est la meilleur ça ! Aller oust il est temps que tu ailles au dodo. »

« Hé je ne suis plus un petit garçon. »

« Vraiment ? »

Duo rougit pendant qu'Heero verrouillait la porte après qu'ils soient sortis de l'appartement.

« 'Vi. »

« Je demande à voir. »

« Si tu es sage. »

Heero se retourna et se rapprocha du visage de Duo. Celui-ci avait de plus en plus chaud soudainement.

« Mais je suis toujours sage Mr Duo Maxwell. »

Duo le regardait en espérant avoir un baiser.

Son premier vrai baiser.

« L'ascenseur est là allons y. »

Duo soupira lorsque Heero avait dit cela en éloignant de lui.

« Oui j'arrive. »

Duo ne dit rien durant le trajet qui le reconduisait vers son hôtel. Une fois arrivé, Heero sortit et alla rejoindre Duo qui était lui aussi sorti du véhicule.

« Tu es fâché ? »

« Non. Bonne nuit Heero et à demain matin. »

Heero lui sourit et sa main droite vint caresser la joue de Duo.

« Je passe te chercher pour 9 heures je suis attendu à 9h30 pas une minute de moins. »

La caresse se fit plus tendre encore, Duo en trembla.

Puis Heero lui donna un léger baiser sur l'autre joue, Duo en ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves. »

Duo ne put rien répondre, perdu dans des sensations de chaleur et de bien être.

« Rentre, il commence à faire de plus en plus froid la nuit. »

« Oui. »

Duo regarda la voiture d'Heero s'éloigner puis rentra à son hôtel pour aller se coucher dans son grand lit avec des étoiles pleins des yeux.

_**Tsuzuki**_

J'espère que cela vous plais toujours.  
Je vous donne RDV de nouveau dans 10 jours.  
Le 05/04/07  
Chalut.  
**Catirella **

¤ --- ¤

(1) - Hélène (de Troie, de Sparte, d'Egypte)** - **Fille de Némésis, Zeus et Léda... Cette fille de Zeus et de Léda épousera Ménélas, roi de Sparte, avant d'être enlevée par Pâris, fils de Priam, le roi de Troie. Le rapt, plus ou moins consenti par la victime, sera à l'origine de la guerre de Troie... **J'ai juste rajouter cela, pour expliquer pourquoi Heero dit lui avoir donnait le nom d'une reine, Catirella **

* * *

¤ --- **Une review ? ----------- ****↓**


	6. Je t’aime

Titre : **L'amour en fuite **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : AU/OOC - YAOI

_Bêta, Noan :_

_Comment voulez-vous que je sorte de ma passade kawai avec un texte pareil !!_

_C'est trop mignon !!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture. _

**Note de l'auteur Catirella :**

_Écrit le 28 décembre 2006. Mis en ligne le 5 avril 2007 à 22h40… (OUPS... J'ai eu une semaine, comment dire... Je n'avais pas prévu ma fille au programme à la maison toute la journée, elle ne retourne à l'école que demain… Et dire qu'elle est en vacance justement demain soir... Désolé, j'ai failli vous oubliez.) _

(ôָô)  
Je dois avoué que j'avais très peur que vous vous en lassiez.  
Mais je suis rassuré, beaucoup sont encore au RDV tous les 10 jours ainsi que les jours qui suivent.  
Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, le dernier au vu du titre, vous aurez compris est plus une séquelle de cette fiction.  
Mais lisez bien la note de fin au chapitre 7 car qui sais…  
Gros BISOUS et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture car dans ce chapitre Duo va découvrire qui est réellement Heero Yuy et une chose est sûr. Il a un fossé entre ce qu'il Duo va découvrire ce samedi et ce que lui pensée savoir sur l'homme qui à volé son cœur depuis qu'il a croisé sont regarde 7 ans plutôt.  
**Catirella**

_(Les fautes de ma note ne sont pas corrigées…)_

¤ --- ¤

**Note**

Je suis absente jusqu'a lundi en fin de soirée et je ne sais pas encore si l'OS de mardi arrivera en temps et en heure.

Biz, Catirella

¤ --- ¤

**Les différents chapitres :**

1. Lui et encore lui  
2. Nouvel donne  
3. Jalousie  
4. Excuses acceptées  
5. Dîner aux chandelles  
**6**. **Je t'aime**  
7. 4 ans plus tard.

¤ --- ¤

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**L'amour en fuite  
**6. Je t'aime

* * *

« Bonjour à vous, vous allez vous promener en ville ? »

« Oui et aussi rapporter un pyjama. »

« Mais il est beau mon amour. »

« Non. »

« Pouf tu ne m'aimes pas. »

« Si c'est justement pour cela que nous le ramenons. Nous allons t'acheter quelque chose à la place. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Je t'aime Trowa. »

« Bon on vous laisse.. Partons avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent. J'ai eu ma dose ce matin au petit déjeuner. Demain matin, je déjeune dans ma suite. »

Heero rigola et lui prit la main.

Duo rougit lorsque ses doigts s'enlacèrent aux siens.

« Je suis garé plus haut. Viens. »

« Oui. »

20 minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans l'enceinte d'un orphelinat privé de la ville.

« Heero que faisons-nous ici. »

« C'est mon rendez-vous de 9h30… Howard comment allez vous ? »

« Bien mais je me fais vieux Mr. Yuy. Je vois que vous êtes venu accompagné. »

« Oui un ami Mr Duo Maxwell. »

« Mr. Maxwell bienvenu à l'orphelinat Tenshi Shiro. »

« Tenshi Shiro. »

« Ange blanc. Ma grand mère paternelle s'appelait Tenshi car elle avait été trouvée la veille du 25 décembre devant les portes d'un temple sur une fine neige protégée d'une couverture blanche. Les prêtres lui ont donné le prénom Tenshi Shiro. »

Duo avait les yeux qui brillaient et ne put retenir une larme de couler.

« Ben tu ne vas pas pleurer, tu vas faire peur aux enfants. »

« Non, je pleure pas, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil. »

« Fais voir. »

« Non ça va merci. »

« Bien… Où est Cassendra ? »

« Elle vous attend dans la salle de jeux. »

« Merci Howard… Viens. »

« Oui. »

Heero prit Duo de sa main libre et le tira comme tout derrière lui. Duo sourit et se laissa faire. Arrivé devant la grande salle de jeux, il lâcha Duo et une petite fille d'environ 5 ans se précipita vers Heero.

« Monsieur Yuy. »

Heero donna le cadeau qu'il avait dans les mains à Duo et la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

« Tu croyais que je t'aurais oublié ? »

« Nonnnnnnnnn…Dis, il va passer le père Noël cette année ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Ben Masotoo, il a dit qu'il viendrait pas car on n'a pas été sage avec Howard et Sally et les autres. »

« Vous n'avez pas été sage ? »

Cassendra fit une petite moue et se pinça les lèvres.

« 'Vi.. »

Heero sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Ne t'inquiète pas le Père Noël a du vous pardonner. Tu veux ton cadeau d'anniversaire, 5 ans, tu es une grande fille aujourd'hui. »

« Vi et je vais à la grande école aussi. »

« Oui. »

Heero la reposa au sol et Duo lui donna le cadeau en lui souriant.

« Merci Duo. Tiens et joyeux anniversaire ma puce. »

« Merci Monsieur Yuy. »

Cassendra alla s'asseoir sur un des tapis de jeux avec son précieux présent et l'ouvrit délicatement.

« Tu le fais pour chaque enfant ? »

« Oui. Je viens en général à 19 heures le soir, sauf les samedis et dimanches. Il n'y a que 100 enfants, nous n'avons pas assez de place ici. Un nouvel orphelinat doit être construit mais nous cherchons encore où le construire. Nous en accueillerons une vingtaine de plus, c'est peu mais ce sont toujours 20 enfants qui auront un toit et une éducation scolaire avec un peu d'amour. Plus de la moitié du personnel sont des anciens de l'orphelinat. »

Duo ne disait rien, il se contentait de l'écouter et de le regardait lui-même guettant la réaction de Cassendra qui ne se fit pas plus attendre.

« UNE DÎNETTE EN PORCELAINE. OH merci. Je vais pouvoir jouer avec ma poupée.»

Cassendra laissa la dînette au sol et re-fonça sur Heero. De tout sa hauteur, elle le serra de toutes ses petites forces et Heero lui caressa les cheveux.

« Elle te plait ? »

« Oui elle est encore plus belle que dans mes rêves. »

« J'en suis très heureux. Je dois partir mais je reviendrais à 17 heures pour le goûter d'anniversaire de tous ceux qui l'ont fêté ce mois ci d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

Heero s'accroupit et l'embrassa sur le front, puis Cassendra lui planta un gros bisou sonore sûr la joue et repartit aussitôt à sa dînette.

« Tu as bien choisi. Pourquoi n'y a t'il pas d'autres enfants ? »

« Je savais qu'elle voulait une dînette elle me l'a dit lorsqu'elle a eu sa poupée à Noël dernier. Et s'il n'y a pas d'autres enfants c'est que ce moment leur est unique à chacun et cela évite aussi que ceux qui doivent encore attendre soient tristes de ne rien recevoir »

« Je t'aime. »

« Hn ? »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et porta sa main à sa bouche. Il était rouge vif en un clin d'œil.

« Je suis désolé. »

Heero lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Pas moi. »

« Heero ? »

« Tu veux bien m'aider à jouer les lutins de Noël ? Les demandes m'ont été envoyé par mail depuis 5 jours. »

Duo aurait voulu qu'ils en parlent mais Heero avait sans doute raison de changer de sujet pour le moment.

« Tu les achètes tous toi-même ? »

« Oui tous sans exception depuis deux ans. Avant le personnel le faisait, mais ils n'ont plus le temps et c'est sympa. En plus je sais encore mieux ce que chaque enfant est susceptible de vouloir pour son anniversaire. C'est mon père qui faisait tous cela. »

« Il ne peut plus le faire ? »

« Il nous a quitté il y a 3 ans d'un cancer du poumon, le plus ironique c'est qu'il n'a jamais touché une cigarette de sa vie. »

« Heero je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas. Moi j'ai eu une famille Duo. Toi non. Et mon père est mort en homme heureux et fier de sa vie. Où as tu grandi ? »

« J'ai été abandonné à Boston mais à 11 ans, le Père Maxwell a été ordonné à Los Angeles donc il m'a adopté pour que je reste avec lui et j'ai connu Quatre là bas. »

« Je suis heureux que tu es malgré tout eu un homme d'église qui t'ait donné un peu de l'amour qu'il réservait à son Dieu. »

« Tu n'es pas croyant ? »

« Pas vraiment Duo mais je respecte les religions quelle qu'elles soient à l'exception des sectes. »

« Á plus tard, Mr Yuy. Mr Maxwell vous êtes aussi le bienvenu au goûter. »

« Merci Monsieur Howard j'accepte avec plaisir. »

« A tout à l'heure Howard. »

« Vous apportez les bonbons ? »

« Comme toujours Howard. »

« Bien. N'oubliez pas les guimauves. _J'adore les guimauves_. »

« Non je ne les oublierai pas mais ce n'est pas bon pour vous. »

« Oh si peu. »

Howard poursuivit son chemin. Heero et Duo se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

« Il est marrant. »

« Oui et gourmand de guimauves. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'étriper la première fois, je n'en avais pas acheté. J'ignorais qu'il aimait cela. Surtout qu'il y a plus de 10 ans nous ne faisions pas de goûter d'anniversaire. »

« Ça fait 10 ans que tu viens aux goûters ? »

« Oui. Et je n'oublie plus les guimauves. »

Duo repartit à rire en prenant place dans la voiture d'Heero.

Une fois qu'Heero eut pris place à son tour en voiture, ils partirent à la chasse aux jouets de Noël.

« Heero. »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi certains ont deux cadeaux ? »

« Ils sont approximativement tous un cadeau de la même valeur. Sauf pour les plus de 13 ans car ils demandent des choses bien plus chères, ceux sont des ados, ils ne jouent plus aux petits voitures. Donc j'aligne plus au moins les cadeaux des autres sur le plus cher demandé en respectant un montant maximum par enfant. Montant que les plus de 10 ans connaissent. Ça fonctionne très bien. Les plus petits ont le droit de demander trois choses mais ils savent qu'ils peuvent en recevoir une seule ou les trois suivant ce que le Père Noël choisira de leur apporter. Mais je leur fais en général deux cadeaux, car si un petit de moins de 7 ans en à 1 et un autre 3 là, le Père Noël va se faire flamber dans la cheminée à coup sur. »

Duo éclata de rire.

« Le pauvre. »

« Pauvre Howard. C'est lui qui le joue chaque année, il ne s'en lasse pas. »

« Il adore les enfants ? »

« Oui. Il a perdu son fils unique au Vietnam. Il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis. Mon père l'a retrouvé dans la rue à errer sans but. Il lui a donné une nouvelle vie avec les enfants. Ils lui ont sauvé la vie et il leur rend bien. Alors où en étions-nous ? »

Duo qui le regardait avec amour fut d'un coup perdu.

« Heuuu, un vélo pour le petit Dorian. Il a 6 ans. »

« J'adore ce gosse dès qu'il le peut, il pique un livre dans la petite bibliothèque. Il a appris à lire avec les grands, il venait d'avoir tout juste 4 ans. »

« Comme moi ! »

« Ah oui ! »

« Oui… »

Duo venait de nouveau de se perdre dans les yeux d'Heero.

« Je t'aime depuis 7 ans Heero. »

« … »

« Heero ? »

« 7 ans ! »

Duo sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Pardonne moi je n'aurais pas du. »

« Et moi qui ne l'ait même pas vu. J'ai gâché deux vies. La tienne et celle de Zechs. »

« Non ne dis pas ça, tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour moi et tu étais fidèle, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il soit à l'être aimé. »

Heero soupira et baissa la tête sur son caddie.

« Heero regarde moi… HEERO. »

Heero le regarda.

« J'ai un petit espoir que toi aussi tu m'aimes ? »

Heero lâcha le caddie et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je cois que tu as déjà volé mon cœur mais je ne sais rien de toi. »

Heero lui prit le visage entre les mains.

« Je ne veux pas faire deux fois la même erreur Duo. Surtout avec toi. Ton amour est d'une pureté tel un ange. »

« Heero. »

« Oui. »

« Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Dans un magasin de jouets ? »

« Oui. »

Heero lui sourit et après un soupir de bien être vint poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles gorgées de désir de Duo. Les mains d'Heero quittèrent le visage si doux de Duo pour aller au creux d'une nuque et d'un dos.

Duo avait passé les siennes sous le manteau d'Heero et le serrait contre lui par peur que ce ne soit qu'un mirage. Mais la langue taquine d'Heero qui venait de caresser ses lèvres pour en demander l'entrée chassa toutes ses craintes que ce ne soit que le fruit de son imagination.

Duo entrouvrit celles-ci et sa langue vint se joindre à celle d'Heero dans un baiser des plus romantiques qu'Heero n'avait jamais donné à ce jour.

Lorsqu'ils durent rompre ce premier baiser Heero posa son front sur celui de Duo.

« Je crois bien que moi aussi je t'aime. »

Duo en ferma les yeux de bonheur et des lames de joie s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes.

_**Tsuzuki**_

J'espère que cela vous plais toujours.  
Je vous donne RDV de nouveau dans 11 jours pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.  
Le lundi 16/04/07  
Chalut.  
**Catirella **

¤ --- ¤

* * *

¤ --- **Une review ?------------ ****↓**


	7. 4 ans plus tard

Titre : **L'amour en fuite**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : AU/OOC - YAOI

_Bêta, Noan : _

_Quelle dommage que ce soit déjà fini !! _

_J'ai beaucoup aimé, mais vous devez le savoir à force !! _

_Merci Cat' ! _

_Kisu. _

**Note de l'auteur Catirella :**  
_Écrit le 28 décembre 2006. Mis en ligne le 16 avril 2007 vers 12 heures… _

Et voilà, nous voici arriver à la fin de cette fiction.  
Heero et Duo 4 ans plus tard. Beaucoup de chose ce passe en 4 ans, vous allez voir cela.  
Au vu des commentaires que j'ai eu, hors mis 2. Je peux dire que cette petit fiction vous a plus dans l'ensemble et en a étonner certains, avec Heero.  
Et oui… Heero n'était pas le méchant de service, juste un baka en fait !  
Comme toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.  
Gros Bisous.  
Catirella

_(Les fautes de ma note ne sont pas corrigées…) _

¤ --- ¤

**NOTE IMPORTANTE **

Du lundi 16 avril 2007 avant la mise en ligne : 

**Je n'ai plus internet chez moi, depuis jeudi 12 avril pour une période indéterminé. **

**Ma livebox m'a lâcher et la nouvelle ne veut pas ce paramétrer. J'ai passer ma journée du samedi 14 avril au téléphone avec tous les services possible et inimaginable de France telecom. Surtout le 3900. Plus de 5 heures en tout avec eux sans résultat. **

**De ce faite, je n'ai plus accès à mes mails non plus. Je répondrais aux reviews une fois que j'aurais de nouveau internet. Il n'y aura pas d'OS ce mardi et peut être aussi le mardi à venir. Je ne pourrais pas mettre de texte ni les faire corriger tant que je n'aurais pas le net à mon domicile. **

**Le fiction "**** Club Olympus Boy's**** " ne sera pas ****updated pour le mois d'avril non plus. **

**J'en suis vraiment désolée. **

**J'ai pu vous mettre ce fichier, car il était déjà en attente sur FanFiction. J'ai demander là où je travaille **(en intérim)**, si je pouvais aller sur internet le temps de mettre ce dernier chapitre en ligne ce-jour. **

**Je ne peux pas me permettre ce type de demande au vu que je ne travail que depuis mardi 10 avril chez eux. **

**Je m'excuse, la poisse s'acharne sur moi. **

**Je n'ai pu mettre au courant le jeudi même qu'une personne qui a transmit le message à une autre via le téléphone portable. **

**Bisous à vous et à bientôt.**

**_Catirella _**

¤ --- ¤

**Les différents chapitres : **

1. Lui et encore lui  
2. Nouvel donne  
3. Jalousie  
4. Excuses acceptées  
5. Dîner aux chandelles  
6. Je t'aime  
**7**. **4 ans plus tard**.  
. **_Fini_**

¤ --- ¤

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

**

* * *

**

**L'amour en fuite  
**7. 4 ans plus tard

**

* * *

**

BOUM.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

Duo, tout sourire, étalé sur le sol avec une chaussette en main répondit à Quatre :

« J'essais de mettre une chaussette. »

Quatre le fixa d'un air blasé.

« Mon cœur, assis, tu y arriverais bien mieux que debout à cloche pied. Heureusement que tu n'as pas encore mis ton costume. »

« OH MON DIEU J'AI OUBLIE D'ALLER LE CHERCHER. »

« Pas de panique, Trowa s'en est chargé hier soir, il n'est pas avocat pour rien. Bon j'ai du aussi le lui rappeler, toi tu étais à l'ouest, je n'aurai rien pu te demander. »

« Merci Quatre. »

« De rien mon cœur. Aller relèves toi et finis de mettre tes chaussettes, je t'apporte ton costume. Si sœur Hélène te voit en boxer, elle va avoir une attaque. »

« Elle est arrivée ? »

« Oui, il y a 10 minutes. Mais arrêtes de t'agiter tu vas finir par avoir les cheveux encore plus emmêlés. Heureusement que vous allez vous marier qu'une fois. »

Duo regarda Quatre avec un sourire des plus idiots. Cela fait 4 ans qu'il ne vit que pour ce moment. Enfin pas uniquement celui-là, mais c'est l'aboutissement de 4 ans de pur bonheur avec l'être aimé.

« 'Vi. »

« Je reviens avec le costume, mets tes chaussettes. Pourquoi tu mets des chaussettes au fait ? »

« J'en sais rien ! »

« Ne mets pas les chaussettes, tu vas crever de chaud encore plus. »

« Ok. »

« Ça va aller ? »

« Oui. »

Quatre sortit de la chambre de Duo pas rassuré du tout.

Duo profita de ce moment de solitude pour faire une prière.

« Merci mon Dieu de m'avoir apporté l'amour le vrai dans ma vie. J'ai longtemps cru que vous m'aviez oublié mais non il fallait juste que mon heure arrive et elle est arrivée, il y a 4 ans. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous unir devant Dieu mais sœur Hélène est là pour vous représenter. Je sais que vous m'avez pardonné d'être diffèrent, le père qui a fait de moi son fils me l'a dit. Je croirais toujours en vous même si le chemin est parfois plus long que l'on ne veut. »

Deux heures plus tard sur une plage privée d'Hawaii, un couple plus amoureux que jamais venait de s'unir sous les applaudissements de 140 enfants de 3 ans à 20 environ, ainsi que bon nombre d'adultes et une sœur qui avait fait la natte magnifique que portait Duo.

Messieurs Yuy Maxwell étaient rayonnants de bonheur.

« Cassendra tu en as partout. »

« C'est trop bon. »

Duo rigola et Heero soupira..

« Dorian peux-tu t'occuper de ta sœur aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui Otousan. Aller viens la miss. »

« Mais je n'ai pas fini mon morceau de gâteau. »

Dorian prit l'assiette de sa sœur.

« Tu vas le finir avec une fourchette mais avant tu te laves les mains et le visage et tu touches pas à ta robe sinon tonton Trowa ne va pas être content , vu le caprice que tu lui as fait pour avoir cette robe rose.»

« Voui mais je l'ai eue. »

« Chipie. »

« 'Vi. »

Dorian accompagna sa petite sœur aux toilettes pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'en mette pas partout entre temps.

Heero profita de ce moment de calme et de solitude pour embrasser son époux.

« Hummmmm, je ne me lasse pas de t'embrasser, tes lèvres sont si douces. »

« Dieu que je t'aime… »

« PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… »

« Houla ! Que s'est t'il encore passé ? »

« C'est ta fille, tu te débrouilles. »

« Mais c'est la tienne aussi. »

« Hn. Ooh Howard m'appelle. »

Et Heero laissa Duo seul.

« Hé !. »

« Papa, Solo il veut pas me donner de bonbon arrive pas à les attraper. »

Duo regarda sa fille de tout juste trois ans pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Ma chérie, tu ne peux pas demander à un garçon plus grand que ton frère. »

« Nan c'est lui qui doit me les donner. »

« C'est un mélange de toi et Heero on croirait qu'elle est de vous réellement. »

« Tu tombes bien pour une fois. »

« Merci. »

« Quatre garde la le temps que je trouve Solo tu veux bien. »

« Oui mon cœur. Viens avec tonton ma puce. »

Après un petit hoquet de pleur, la petite Hilde tendit les bras vers Quatre qui la souleva sans peine.

Duo après 3 minutes trouva enfin Solo.

« **Solo**. »

Solo qui discutait avec un autre garçon de son âge se retourna et sourit à son père.

« Oui papa ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas donner de bonbons à Hilde ? »

« Elle m'a craché dessus. »

« Que que quoi ? »

« Comme je ne jouais pas avec elle, elle a voulu me cracher dessus mais elle n'a pas réussi. »

« C'est pas vrai. Solo tu es son aîné, elle n'a que 3 ans. »

« Et moi 8 et ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle ait tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle est arrogante. »

« _Comme son père avant !_ »

« Pardon ? »

« Rien. »

Duo soupira et s'accroupit devant Solo.

« Solo s'il te plaît occupe-toi d'elle aujourd'hui. »

« Et Dorian il ne peut pas le faire ? »

« Il a déjà Cassendra à surveiller. »

« Ah oui je vois. »

« Et que vois-tu ? »

« Ben ils sont amoureux, ça crève les yeux. »

Duo fixa son fils en levant les sourcils.

« Ah bon ? … Solo, c'est le jour de notre mariage, tu pourrais faire un effort pour une fois et t'occuper de ta petite sœur juste aujourd'hui. »

« Elle est collante. »

« Comme tu devais l'être à son âge. »

« Même pas vrai. »

« Et qui sait, dans 17 ans tu l'épouseras peut être. »

« AH ÇA NON ALORS. »

Duo fit les yeux doux à son fils.

Et Solo rigola.

« D'accord. Je t'aime papa. »

Duo le prit dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi mon lapin. »

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas un lapin. Otousan te cherche papa. »

Duo se releva et croisa le regard de son mari.

« Je compte sur toi. »

« Oui papa. »

« Merci. »

Duo rejoignit son mari et se blottit de suite dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi avons-nous adopté 4 enfants ? »

« Parce que tu les aimes et moi aussi. »

« Tu m'as abonné lâchement. »

« Oui mais je te rappelle que c'est moi seul hier soir qui est du faire face à ces 4 montres et crois-moi même Hélène s'est écroulée morte de fatigue sur notre lit à 21h30. »

« Ooh c'est vrai. Je suis désolé mon amour. »

« Non ce n'est pas grave ce soir nous allons être enfin seuls. Toi et moi dans l'une des plus belles suites de l'île. »

« J'ai hâte d'y être. »

« Moi aussi. »

Heero caressa la joue de son mari et l'embrassa après avoir passé son autre main au creux de dos.

Minuit passé.

Deux corps entremêlés dans un lit où les draps ont été repoussés.

« Hummm, Heechan et si nous partions en vacances. »

« Avec les enfants ? »

« Non. Toi et moi uniquement. Nous avons besoin de nous retrouver. »

« Et qui va garder les monstres ? »

« Maman Quatre et son mari. »

« Pauvre Trowa, il court déjà après Quatre. »

Duo pouffa de rire dans le cou de son mari.

« Et où voudrais-tu aller ? »

« N'importe où du moment que je suis avec toi le lieu n'a aucune importance. »

Heero l'embrassa sur l'épaule et Duo en frissonna. Il adora les caresses d'Heero qu'il avait découvert lors de leur première nuit ensemble.

Duo se redressa et regarda avec amour Heero.

« Tu es plus beau chaque jour qui passe Duo. »

Duo rougit légèrement.

« Même quand tu rougis ou tu es en colère. »

« Hé je le suis rarement. »

« Oui, mais lorsque tu l'es, te reconquérir est une victoire. »

« Hummmmm, conquières moi mon amour. »

« En forme ? »

« Plus que jamais. »

Heero adorait taquiner Duo.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de câlin. »

Et Duo boudait toujours bien évidement.

« Non je veux aussi les gros câlins avant et après aussi. »

« Petit démon. »

« _Oui_. »

Heero ferma les yeux sous la caresse intime de son mari accompagnée de son souffle chaud au creux de son oreille.

« Ah ! Heechan… Hummmmmmmm… »

« Hn ? »

Heero avait habilement, à son tour, procuré la même torture que Duo lui faisait subir en plus de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

La nuit leur appartenait.

-¤-

Presque tout être humain est à la recherche de l'amour.  
J'ai longtemps cru que personne ne me cherchait.  
Certains le trouvent.  
Plus rapidement que d'autres.  
D'autres font plusieurs essais avant de s'arrêter enfin.  
Mon premier essai a été celui qui m'a fait découvrir l'amour avec un grand « A »  
Beaucoup se cherchent eux même avant de se lancer enfin dans la course à l'amour.  
Je ne t'avais pas cherché et pourtant la vie m'a ramené à toi une deuxième fois.  
Et enfin ce fut mon tour.  
Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de chercher.  
Car tu m'as trouvé et découvert, tout comme moi je t'ai découvert sous un autre jour.  
Je ne t'avais jamais réellement perdu.  
Car…

**L'amour ne m'a jamais fuit. **

**_Owari_**

_Note rajouté et modifié le 1er avril 2007. _

J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plus tout du long.

J'ai réfléchi et donc après relaxions, il se pourrait qu'il y est comme l'a appeler Noan un " **Interlude** " _(je ne trouvais pas de terme donc grâce à Noan ce sera un interlude)_ de cette fiction qui je pense sera sur le trou des 4 ans entre le chapitre 6 et 7 qui clos ce récit.

Á ce jour rien n'est défini et je procéderais de la même façon si j'écrie celui-ci.  
Merci à vous tous pour toutes vos reviews, Bisous.  
**Catirella **

¤ --- ¤

**

* * *

**

¤ --- **Une review pour la fin ? ****--- ****↓**


End file.
